


Protect

by CupCakezys



Series: We Are Not Monsters [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon-Typical Violence, Finally, Getting Together, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Pining, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin (Merlin), Werewolf Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: Two days after their kidnapping on the night of the full moon, Arthur surprised Merlin by asking him to eat breakfast with him. Arthur did this because he was an extremely kind prince, no matter what Merlin might say about him being a prat, and also because he was very nervous and maybe not quite over the fear of losing the only man he could, without hesitation, call a friend. Still, Arthur had been trained since birth to do many things, and faking confidence was one of them.So, it was with great fake-confidence that he said. “So, when are we going to Ealdor to meet your imaginary friend?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is, by far, the longest part to this series. As such, it will be split into three parts. Forgive me any mistake, for this one fought me the entire time I was writing it. Lucky for me, I had a sword of my own to fight back with.

Merlin gaped at him for a moment, and Arthur tried not to feel like a fool for asking. “Unless, of course, you admit that you made him up in some misguided attempt to make me jealous, in which case I’ll be happy to let you off the hook with only a few extra chores. My stables have been needing a good mucking out for a while now.”

Arthur, of course, didn’t mention how hearing tales of Will and Merlin’s life in Ealdor had very much made him _quite_ jealous, whether that was Merlin’s intention or not. He absolutely refused to tell him, because he already had too big of a soft-spot for Merlin, and Merlin _knew_ it, and he really couldn’t let it get around that he cared for his servant in any meaningful way. That could lead to disaster, and many more kidnappings for Merlin, and that was the _last_ thing Arthur wanted.

“I did not _make him up_!” Merlin said, voice rising in disbelief. “I can’t believe you really think that.”

Arthur grinned and bit down on a piece of sausage. “So when are we going?”

“Whenever you want.” Merlin picked up a slice of bread, fresh from the oven. He shoved it in his mouth. “And didn’t your nannies teach you manners? Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Arthur swallowed and laughed. “You’re one to talk!”

Merlin swallowed and shot him a grin, all teeth, and for a moment Arthur got lost in the desire to lean into that smile like it was the sun, bright and dazzling. He shook it off, trying to come up with a plan.

“We could leave tomorrow, come up with some excuse for my father. Say it’s a hunting trip or something.” He said thoughtfully.

“So soon after we were kidnapped?” Merlin asked, then winced. They tried not to talk about that night, for several reasons. “Would he let you go?”

Arthur shrugged. “He might assign some guards. I could suggest he have Sir Leon come with us, he wouldn’t mind a short trip away from the castle.”

Merlin frowned. “He’s your second in command, right? I don’t think I’ve ever talked to him.”

“Of course you haven’t.” Arthur snorted. “Leon is very proper, he wouldn’t want to bother a servant working.”’

“Well.” Merlin drawled, in that voice that Arthur knew meant he still wasn’t sold on the idea. “What makes you think he’s going to agree to go to Ealdor with us, and not immediately tattle to the king?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Because _Mer_ lin, I’ve known Leon for years. He’s a loyal knight, but he’s also one of the few people I trust.”

Merlin looked surprised at that, but he nodded, a small smile on his face. “Alright. Good. I’ll get packing then, shall I?”

“ _After_ you finish cleaning my chambers Merlin. They’re filthy.”

Merlin spluttered, looked around the half-heartedly cleaned room, and pouted. “They’re clean enough.”

Arthur wanted to roll his eyes, call Merlin a hopeless servant that wouldn’t know clean if it hit him in the face, but he was too busy staring at those lips. Lips that were, quite frankly, sinfully pretty and plump and entirely too kissable.

Arthur shook his head free of such thoughts and stood, grabbing the last piece of bread as he went. “Whatever Merlin. Just make sure you at least tidy up a little. I am the _prince_ you know, I deserve a clean room.”

Merlin muttered insults at his back, insults Arthur pretended he couldn’t hear, and got to work. Arthur left him to it, knowing he’d clean as much as he liked and no more, and entirely content with that. For now, he focused on getting through his own list of chores. First, to find Leon and convince him to go along with their plan, and then to find his father and request some days out for a hunting expedition. He might even throw in a little line about finding any stray bandits lurking around after the last attack. His father approved of fast retaliation, after all.

By the end of the day, Arthur was satisfied. His father had approved of his proposed plan, so long as he took Leon, and Leon had rolled his eyes but had agreed to accompany Arthur and Merlin without telling the king their true destination. After all, it wasn’t uncommon to wonder far on long hunting trips, chasing an elusive deer further than intended. Arthur had clapped Leon on the shoulder in thanks and left to tell Merlin the good news.

Merlin was, predictably, _very_ excited to be going back to Ealdor. Arthur tried to tell him it would only be a short visit, likely no more than a week so they weren’t away from Camelot for too long. It didn’t dampen his grin in the slightest. Arthur found the happiness infectious, and so when Morgana cornered him that evening, he didn’t even flinch at her glare.

“You’re not seriously going out there again so soon, are you? Not after what happened last time!” She said, in that tone that told Arthur she would be yelling if they weren’t in a hallway crowded with servants.

“It’s just a simple hunting trip Morgana.” Arthur dismissed.

“Like two days ago was ‘just a hunting trip’?” She seethed. “Arthur, this is insane, and you know it! What if those bandits are still out there?”

“That’s exactly why I have to go!” Arthur hissed, stopping abruptly. “I have to make sure that if any bandits survived, they’re taken care of. Merlin and Leon will be going with me, we’ll be fine.”

“One knight and a servant? That’s all you’re taking? Do you have a death wish?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Father has agreed that a smaller group will be more likely to draw out any stray bandits. If there _are_ any left, they’ll be weak and desperate. If they only see two knights and a servant, they’re more likely to expose themselves so we can get rid of them.”

Morgana huffed. “I still think you should take more men. What if there are more than you thought? You could get kidnapped again, or killed!”

“My my Morgana, is that concern in your voice?” Arthur teased, trying to calm Morgana down. Normally she only got like this after one of her nightmares. “I promise I’ll be back and annoying you in no time.”

Morgana frowned, but didn’t move to stop him when he left, so Arthur counted it as a win. Really, he should have known better.

They were roughly a half a day’s ride from Camelot when they found out Morgana had followed them. To make matters worse, her maidservant had insisted on coming too, not wanting to leave Morgana on her own, so now Arthur had two more people tagging along on a trip he had wanted to be only him and Merlin. At least they seemed excited enough when Merlin revealed their actual destination.

They settled down for the night, just a few hours from Ealdor. Merlin cooked for them, a faint annoyance taking over his face whenever he went to do something with his magic and realized they weren’t alone. His little pout was far too adorable for Arthur to stand for long, so he busied himself with helping Leon clear a space for them all the sleep. Morgana and Gwen took care of the horses, whispering to each other in hushed tones so quiet even Arthur couldn’t hear what they were saying.

“Food’s ready.” Merlin called a while later, and Arthur went to him greedily, starving.

Arthur took his share with a smile and slight nod, and soon enough everyone was eating around the fire.

“Why are you here Morgana?” Arthur finally asked, after the silence started to get to him.

Morgana sighed and looked down at her food. “I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to you.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, but Leon tilted his head, considering. “A bad feeling, my lady?”

“I-“ Morgana fiddled with her dress, only stopping when Gwen squeezed her hand. She took a deep breath. “I had a nightmare. That you were fighting, and losing. I couldn’t just stay in the castle and do nothing while you were out here stupidly risking your life.”

Arthur rolled his eyes again, ready to say something scalding about the difference between dreams and reality, but a glance at Merlin stopped him. He was leaning forward, staring at Morgana intensely, and Arthur suddenly felt much more inclined to listen to her about her dreams and bad feelings.

“Well, we’re certainly in for a fight when we get back.” Arthur said instead, leaning back against the log behind him. “Father is going to be furious.”

Morgana lifted her chin. “I can handle Uther, don’t worry about that.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “I’m not.”

“Good.” Morgana said, crossing her arms and staring at him.

“Good.” Arthur crossed his arms right back.

Merlin rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘children’ under his breath. Arthur sent him a glare, only to get a sunny smile in return. He huffed.

“Alright everyone, get some sleep. I’ll take first watch. We leave at first light tomorrow.” He said.

The hours passed slowly. Arthur watched the forest around him, shivering slightly every time a cold breeze blew through their little clearing. It didn’t help that the moon was shining directly on him. It felt like it was calling to him, just like on the night of a full moon. Telling him to run, to hunt, to _change_.

He resisted the pull, and when it was Leon’s turn to stand watch, he gratefully laid down next to the fire, forcing his eyes shut. It took him longer than usual to fall asleep.

Sometimes he _really_ hated the moon.

The next day saw them finally arrive in Merlin’s home village. Arthur would never admit it to anyone, but he was nervous. Merlin had been chatting non-stop about his mother and best friend since they set out, and Arthur felt he knew more about them than he did his own family. It made him feel almost desperate to impress them, to show them he was worthy of being Merlin’s friend.

Merlin all but launched himself off his horse when they arrived at his old house. Arthur and the rest of their party dismounted at a safer pace as Merlin knocked on the door to a rather small hut and danced on the spot, a happy grin on his face.

A woman opened the door, brown hair tied up in a messy bun and her posture tired but determined. Arthur watched the recognition in her eyes as Merlin shouted and pulled her into a hug, saw how she melted against his side in surprise and happiness, one hand coming up to mess with Merlin’s hair. He forced himself to look away for a moment, a pang going through his heart when he thought of how badly he wished _his_ mother was still alive to hug him so.

“Merlin!” The woman cried. “What are you doing here?”

Merlin drew back from the hug, smile still firmly on his face, then abruptly froze. He touched his mother’s face, where Arthur saw a bruise forming. Surprise and cold anger stirred distantly in his chest.

“Mother?” Merlin questioned, soft and on the verge of fury. “Who did this to you?”

She went to answer, glanced at Arthur, and instead smiled at her son. “Why don’t you and your friends come inside?”

Merlin glanced back at Arthur, trying to visibly calm himself. “Of course. Mother, this is Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana, Guinevere and Sir Leon. Everyone, this is my mother, Hunith.”

Arthur stepped forward, his best court-smile on his face. “It is lovely to meet you Hunith. We’ve all heard a lot about you.”

Morgana moved to his side, a more genuine smile on her face. “We’re terribly sorry to arrive unannounced. We hope we won’t be any trouble.”

Hunith looked a little faint and was shooting worried glances at her son every few seconds, but she smiled and curtsied all the same. “Of course my lord, my lady. It is an honour, truly.” She stood seemingly frozen for a few moments before Merlin pointedly cleared his throat. “Right. There’s space for your horses around the back, and I have some fresh bread made if you’re hungry.”

Guinevere smiled, already pulling her horse away with Leon. “Thank you Hunith.”

Merlin was sending Arthur desperate little looks and kept glancing at his mother. Arthur nodded. He got the message loud and clear. He grabbed Morgana’s arm firmly, ignoring the look she sent him.

“We’ll go with them.” He said.

Merlin smiled at him thankfully and pulled his mother inside, body tense. Arthur could only imagine what he must be feeling, coming home and seeing his mother injured so. Arthur was already feeling the anger pumping through his chest, and he didn’t even properly _know_ Hunith yet. Morgana put up with his grip on her arm for a few more seconds before she grumbled and pulled away.

“What was that?” She hissed.

Arthur looked at her. “Merlin clearly wanted a moment to talk with her alone. Whatever happened to her has got him really riled up, and I doubt Hunith would want to tell him when there are a bunch of strangers in her house.”

“What?” Morgana frowned, glancing black at the house. “You got all from one look?”

Arthur laughed. “Oh please, it’s not that hard. Merlin’s like an open book when it comes to his emotions, it gets embarrassing sometimes.”

He fully expected Morgana to snipe back something about men being allowed to have feelings, or how not everyone was an emotionless brat of a prince, but strangely enough she just sent him an odd look and went to Guinevere’s side. Arthur shook it off, wondering idly if he’d ever understand women, and realising the answer was probably not. He sighed.

“Sire?” Leon called, drawing his attention out of his head. “Something feels wrong.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “How so?”

“The village is too quiet. No one was on the streets when we arrived, and no one came to see who we were.” Leon glanced around. “Not to mention Merlin’s mother. She was clearly struck by someone.”

“What are you suggesting?” Arthur murmured.

“It could be many things sire. Perhaps an angry husband?”

“No.” Arthur shook his head. “Merlin’s father left before he was born, and his mother’s never married. And it wouldn’t explain the quiet town.”

Leon bowed his head in a nod. “An attack then?”

“Bandits?” Arthur asked, straightening.

Leon shrugged. “Perhaps.”

“Hey!” Morgana called, startling them both. “If you two are finished with your whispering, Hunith is calling us inside. She’s made tea.”

Arthur and Leon shared a look before following after her. Hunith greeted them with a smile and ushered them into the smallest house Arthur had ever seen, and then through to a tiny kitchen, barely big enough to fit them all. Merlin was sat at a small table, glaring into a cup of tea. Whatever Hunith had told him must have been bad.

Hunith bustled about, making sure they all had a cup and were comfortable. Morgana and Gwen chose to sit in the remaining chairs, while Leon stood near the door, trying to stay out of the way. Arthur chose to stand beside Merlin, offering his friend the same comfort he got during feasts or long meetings he forced Merlin to attend with him. Merlin shot him a look, thankful and angry all at once.

Guinevere was the first to speak. “Thank you for this.”

Hunith smiled, though it was strained and didn’t reach her eyes. “It’s quite alright my dear. It’s not often that I get guests, so this is a nice change of pace, even if it is a surprise.”

She glanced at Merlin at that, causing him to duck his head in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

The conversation stilled after that, until Arthur spoke up. “Forgive me Hunith, but we couldn’t help but notice the village is a bit quieter than we expected. Has something happened recently?”

Hunith looked into her cup, tense and eyes far away. “A group of bandits have been terrorizing the village for the past few days. Two days ago their leader rode in and demanded all of our harvest. There are many children here, and the winters are harsh.” Merlin reached out for her and squeezed her hand. “Some of them won’t be strong enough to survive, and if Kanen takes our harvest I don’t think all the adults will live to summer either.”

Guinevere gasped and Morgana looked grim, like she had known from the beginning. Arthur shot a glance at Leon. His knight nodded back, a grim smile on his face. They had guessed right, and Arthur had never before wished so hard that they had been wrong.

“Surely you could appeal to Cenred for help? He is you king.” Arthur said.

Hunith shook her head. “Our king cares little for the outlying villages. We’ve appealed to him many times, and he has yet to send us any aid.”

Arthur felt anger bubble up in his chest. He had known Cenred was a selfish and greedy king, but this was disgraceful. His people were in danger, and he refused to help them! It went against everything Arthur had been taught about being a king.

“I was going to go to Camelot to plead for help there. I thought perhaps King Uther would be more likely to help us.” Hunith continued.

“He would.” Arthur said, confident, then wilted. “But Ealdor is beyond our borders.”

“Why does that matter?” Merlin asked, agitated.

“Because if he were to send any type of army to Ealdor, Cenred would see it as a declaration of war.” Leon explained, looking pained. “Thousands would die. He couldn’t afford risking the peace.”

Morgana glowered at her tea, clearly disagreeing. “He could send troops in disguise. It wouldn’t be that hard.”

“Even if he did.” Arthur interrupted before Morgana could really get going. “By the time they got back here it could already be too late.”

Silence descended on the room, before Merlin spoke up, voice right and determined. “Then what are we going to do?”

“We’re going to come up with a plan.” Arthur said, determined. “And then we’re going to get rid of those bandits.”

They spent hours going through plans. Arthur wanted to gather the villagers and rally them to fight back, but Morgana reasoned that they were untrained people, not soldiers like Arthur was used to commanding. Hunith said that they would be willing to stand up and fight for their home if it came down to it, but Arthur knew that was a last resort.

“How many men does Kanen have, do you know?” Arthur asked Hunith.

She shrugged helplessly. “I’m not sure. It could be as many as forty, from what I’ve seen.”

Leon looked grim at the news. He had suggested a surprise attack on the bandit camp during the night. Hunith had shot that idea down fast, saying they had no idea where Kanen and his men even were, and neither did they have the numbers to face him. Morgana had growled and suggested they set up traps around the outside of the village. Leon liked that idea, and soon enough the two of them were planning the best way to trap the bandits before they could even reach the village the next time they attacked.

Arthur left them to it. Once Morgana set her mind to something there wasn’t much that could stop her, and setting up a few traps would only help them. Guinevere was helping Hunith clean up and talking to her in low tones. Arthur looked around and then grabbed Merlin’s arm and tugged him out of the room.

“So what’s our plan?” Merlin whispered.

“I’m thinking we find out where those barbarians are hiding and get rid of them.” Arthur whispered back. “You in?”

“Of course.” Merlin said, fierce and with gold swirling in his eyes. “We have to make sure they can’t come back.”

“You know any spells that could help us?”

Merlin thought and hesitantly nodded. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

“Excellent. We’ll talk to the villagers, see if they have any idea where they might be. Then we go at night and strike while they’re asleep.” Arthur pulled a face. “It’s not exactly honourable, but we can’t afford to fight fair.”

Merlin nodded. “Just the two of us?”

“If you want to be able to use your magic freely.” Arthur whispered.

Merlin nodded again. “Yeah. Okay.”

Arthur grinned and slung an arm around Merlin’s shoulders, ignoring his racing heart at the close contact. “Then let’s go ask around. We might even meet that friend of yours, if he even exists.”

Merlin blushed a pretty red that disappeared into his neckerchief. “For the last time Arthur, I didn’t make Will up!”

Arthur laughed and pulled Merlin back towards the kitchen, arm still around his shoulders. “We’re going to ask around the village, see if anyone knows anything that might help us.”

Morgana waved a hand at him, not even looking up at them. Leon looked up, a question in his eyes, and Arthur shook his head. He wouldn’t need a guard for a quick trip around a small village. Leon turned back to Morgana. Guinevere and Hunith simply nodded in acknowledgement, the latter sending Merlin a look Arthur didn’t understand.

Merlin slipped out from under his arm, a faint blush still on his cheeks, and Arthur tried to ignore how keenly he missed having Merlin pressed up against him. They slipped out of the house, Merlin leading the way into the village proper.

They made it only a few steps before someone came running towards them, a grin on his face and eyes locked on Merlin.

“Will!” Merlin called, as bright and happy as the smile that lit up his face.

“Merlin!” The other boy laughed and raced over.

Will, who was rather plain looking if you asked Arthur, and not at all handsome, laughed and hugged Merlin. Merlin laughed and hugged back. They separated soon after, and Arthur wondered what it must be like, to be able to embrace a friend so easily. It sent something sharp through his heart that he viciously ignored.

“What are you doing here?” Will asked, messing up Merlin’s hair, to much protest.

“It’s good to see you again too Will.” Merlin mumbled sullenly, trying to fix his hair. “As for why I’m here-“

“Merlin here thought it would be a good idea to visit.” Arthur forced a grin, walking up to the two and trying to ignore the weird feeling in his chest. “I think he was feeling homesick.”

“That’s not it at all, you prat.” Merlin rolled his eyes and turned back to Will. “Arthur was convinced you didn’t exist. He _insisted_ I bring him to Ealdor to prove your existence, or else he was going to tell anyone that listened that I was a friendless pauper.”

“Well.” Arthur cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed. “It’s not my fault all your stories are so unbelievable.”

Will looked between them in confusion before his gaze settled on Arthur. “And who are you?”

Arthur stood a little taller, shoulders back. “Prince Arthur of Camelot.”

Will blinked, then turned an unimpressed look to Merlin. “This is the prince you’re skivvying for?”

Merlin spluttered. “I’m not a skivvy!”

Arthur snorted. “No, you’re a servant, and a _terrible_ one at that.”

Merlin pouted at him. Arthur ignored him, instead eyeing Will as Will eyed him. Will met his eyes unflinchingly, just as Merlin always did, and Arthur wondered if Ealdor taught all its children to be so bold. Somehow, Arthur figured that wasn’t the case. Merlin and his friend were simply special.

Merlin was the one to break the silence. “Mother told us about the bandits.”

Will’s eyes turned sad. “I’m sorry about what happened to her.”

Merlin nodded, and Arthur spoke up. “We aren’t going to let it happen to anyone else.”

Will narrowed his eyes at him. “What are you going to do? Kanen has too many men, even if we could fight, we wouldn’t stand a chance of winning. We’d be better off just giving him what he wants.”

“And let everyone starve?” Arthur asked, incredulous.

Will sent him a dirty look. “We’ll manage. We’ll _survive_.” He turned up his nose. “That’s better than what’ll happen if we fight. Kanen would kill us all and take what he wants anyway.”

“Will.” Merlin said, warningly.

Arthur ignored him and crossed his arms. “The only way men like him can be stopped is if you stand up to them.”

“No.” Will growled, getting close to Arthur and jabbing his finger into his chest. “You just want the honour and glory of battle! That's what drives men like you! If you want to die then go ahead and fight, but don’t drag the rest of us down with you!”

“Will!” Merlin yelled, forcing them apart and standing in front of Arthur. “That’s enough!”

Will glared at them both, fuming, and then stormed off. Arthur watched him go, anger and confusion swirling in his chest.

“What the hell just happened?” He asked.

“I’m sorry Arthur.” Merlin sighed, turning to face him. “I should have known something like this would happen. His father was killed fighting for King Cenred, so he doesn't trust anyone of nobility.”

“That seemed like more than simple mistrust.” Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Merlin glanced back to where Will had disappeared around a hut. “He just doesn’t want anyone else to die.”

Arthur grunted. “Then he should see why they cannot simply roll over and give in to Kanen’s every command.”

Merlin nodded, shifting on his feet. “Will you be alright on your own for a bit?”

Arthur wasn’t even surprised. “Going to talk some sense into him?”

Merlin shot him a quick grin. “I hope. Besides, we aren’t actually going to ask anyone to fight. He’ll calm down once he knows that.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine on my own for a while.” Arthur rolled his eyes, no bite and all fond. “I’m hardly going to get into trouble in a tiny place like this.”

Merlin frowned. “You never know with you.”

“Oi!” Arthur protested.

Merlin grinned and glanced around, then turned back to Arthur with determined eyes. “ _Gebeorgan min baldor fram hearm._ ” His eyes flashed gold, making Arthur’s heart beat faster, and he grinned in satisfaction. “There. _Now_ you’ll be fine.”

Arthur shoved him, heart pounding in his ears. “Go on.”

Merlin smiled, as bright and intoxicating as ever. He turned to go after Will, not quite running after his friend. Arthur watched him go, something incredibly fond in his chest. It left him frozen in place for a moment, watching as Merlin disappeared. Then he forcibly shook himself and went to find some villagers to talk to.

Arthur spent an hour speaking with anyone that would talk to him. Few were open with him, a stranger in their midst, but some welcomed him. None of them knew any details, much to his disappointment, but one old lady managed to point him in the direction the bandits had ridden off to after they had attacked. He thanked her and bowed regally, causing her to blush and wave him away.

He was heading back to Hunith’s when he saw Will leaning against a building. He gestured for Arthur to follow, movements stiff. Arthur narrowed his eyes. Merlin was nowhere to be found, and Will had walked around the side of the building, out of Arthur’s sight.

He hesitated for only a moment, then followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will was leaning against a stone wall when Arthur caught up to him, arms folded and glaring. Arthur folded his arms back and stood as tall as he could. Unlike with Merlin, he actually managed to look down at Will.   
> “What do you want?” He asked, hardly in the mood to deal with more insults.   
> “Merlin said you’re his friend.” Will said, watching Arthur closely.   
> Arthur stiffened. The idiot, who did he think he was, telling other people something that was meant to be private and largely unacknowledged. “Did he?”

Will snorted. “I knew it.” He pushed off the wall and got in Arthur’s face again. “Someone like you would never admit to caring for someone as lowly as a servant, no matter what that servant did for you.”

Arthur glared. He’d had enough of Will’s attitude, especially considering he kept running his mouth on things that he didn’t understand.

“I care about keeping Merlin _safe_.” He hissed, voice dropping despite there being no one around. “Do you have any idea what would happen if the wrong people found out how much he meant to me? He’d be kidnapped at best, tortured and killed at worst. Is that what you _want_?”

Will looked at him with wide eyes. Clearly, he hadn’t thought about that. He shook his head, whispered a barely-there no and leaned back against the wall again. Arthur nodded, stepped back himself. They were quiet for a time.

Will broke the silence. “He said you know his secret.”

Arthur tensed, surprised and disbelieving in equal measure. “ _You_ know his secret?”

“He’s my best friend, of course I know.” Will rolled his eyes. “Tell me what it is.”

Arthur jolted. “What?”

“I don’t trust you.” Will said. “Especially not with Merlin. If you really know his secret, then prove it.”

“How am I supposed to know that you aren’t lying.” Arthur growled. “You might not know his secret at all, and I’d be telling you something Merlin didn’t want you to know.”

Will hesitated, then seemed to come to a decision. “He was born differently. Hunith sent him to Camelot to help him learn control.”

Arthur nodded slowly, the story familiar. “To control his magic.”

Will sucked in a breath, staring at him in disbelief. “He actually told you.” He frowned. “ _Why_ would he tell you? You’re a _Pendragon_.”

Arthur looked away, staring at the wall next to Will. “We both had our secrets to tell that night.”

“What kind of secret could Prince Arthur of Camelot have that could rival being born with magic?” Will asked, with less bite than Arthur expected.

He shrugged. “That’s none of your concern.”

Will snorted. “Right.”

Silence stretched between them.

“Are you satisfied?” Arthur finally snapped, irritated and ready to cut the conversation short so he could go find Merlin.

Will pursed his lips. “I want to go with you.”

“With us?”

“Merlin told me you were going to ambush the bandits.” Will explained, determined. “I want to help get rid of them.”

Arthur thought for a moment. “Do you know how to fight?”

“My father taught me the basics.”

Arthur nodded. “Alright, fine.” He eyed Will for a second, trying to picture him with a sword. “If you can prove you can fight, you can come. You’ll be of no use to us if you’re unable to hold your own.”

“I can hold my own just fine.” Will glared at him again. “And I thought we weren’t going to fight them. Isn’t that the whole point of doing it at night, when they’re all sleeping?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean things won’t go wrong. If we’re spotted, or ambushed ourselves, I need to know you’ll be fine. I can’t protect all three of us at the same time.”

“Merlin doesn’t need you to protect him.” Will muttered.

Arthur thought of their recent kidnapping, how Merlin had told him that he’d fought and killed by his side. He grimaced.

“I know.”

Will looked at him in consideration, and Arthur let him. They studied each other one more time, and then Arthur turned away. He turned on his heels and, not caring if Will followed or not, headed back to Hunith’s. Hopefully Merlin would be there, and they’d be able to make a plan with the information Arthur had managed to gather. And, hopefully, Will would prove to be capable with a sword. Three against forty weren’t good odds, but it was better than two against forty.

Merlin was, thankfully, sitting down outside the door to Hunith’s house. He was tapping his feet, impatient. Arthur grinned at the sight, a grin he quickly had to hide when Merlin spotted him. Merlin scrambled to his feet and all but ran towards Arthur.

“Where have you been?”

Arthur shrugged. “Gathering information.”

Merlin turned serious. “Did you find anything?”

“Possibly. One of the villagers saw the direction they ran off in after their raid.”

“Then that’s where they’ll be.”

Arthur nodded. “Most likely.”

Merlin smiled and seemed to hesitate for a moment. “Arthur… I wanted to say thank you. For this.” He gestured around them. “It isn’t exactly your fight.”

Arthur coughed, forcing down the blush that threatened to stain his cheeks. “Don’t be ridiculous Merlin. I’m not about to leave innocent people to be threatened. Besides, men like Kanen need to be removed before they can become a bigger threat.”

Merlin nodded, a knowing grimace on his face. Arthur knew what that meant. “I know.”

Arthur silently cursed his wolf form. And his memory. Though, mostly, he cursed his memory. He _hated_ the fact that he couldn’t remember his time as a wolf. It left too many questions and worries behind. Even with Merlin around to tell him what happened, what he did, Arthur still found himself dissatisfied.

Mostly because he couldn’t remember what happened to leave that look on Merlin’s face, and his idiot servant didn’t tell him everything.

“Come on.” He said, turning to go inside. “We need to make a plan.”

The house was empty when they entered. Hunith had gone to show Morgana and Leon around Ealdor so they could get an idea of the layout and lay traps accordingly. Guinevere had disappeared somewhere as well. Merlin said she was walking the village on her own, getting them enough provisions to last the rest of their trip. Arthur was just thankful she wouldn’t be there to potentially overhear what they were planning.

It took some time, but eventually they came up with something they were both happy with. They would sneak into the bandit camp at midnight, when everyone should be asleep, and hope they could figure out something more from there. It wasn’t much, but Arthur was happy to have a plan of attack at last. Arthur leaned back in his chair and sighed.

It was then that he decided he had to bring up Will.

“Absolutely not.” Merlin said instantly, as stubborn as Arthur had known he’d be. “It’s too dangerous!”

“Merlin-“

“I know he has his father’s sword and chainmail, but it’s been years since he so much as looked at either of them!” Merlin launched to his feet, pacing around the small kitchen. “He’ll get himself killed! There is no way he’s coming with us.”

Arthur sighed. “Merlin!” He grabbed Merlin’s arm as he made to walk past again, tugged slightly so Merlin was forced to face him. “I agree, it is _very_ dangerous. We’re hopelessly outnumbered, and the likeliness of things going exactly to plan is almost zero.” Merlin opened his mouth and only stopped because Arthur’s hand had slipped down, completely of its own accord, to squeeze his fingers. “Which is exactly why Will should come with us.”

Merlin shook his head, frustrated. “I don’t- _Arthur_.”

Arthur interlocked their fingers, hardly even aware of what he was doing. “ _Merlin_.” He sighed. “We need all the help we can get. Will knows about your magic. He knows how to fight. We need that. We need _him_.”

Merlin opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off as the door slammed open behind them. Merlin jumped and snatched his hand back, startling Arthur into pulling his own hand to his chest. He stared at Merlin’s hand for a moment, wanting nothing more than to snatch it back and hold on tight. Then whoever slammed the door open stumbled into the kitchen and Arthur’s head snapped up to them.

Hunith stared at them in a wide-eyed panic that had Arthur on his feet in an instant.

“Mother?” Merlin moved forward in concern. “What-“

“It’s Kanen.” Hunith breathed, eyes flickering between her son and Arthur. “He’s back.”

Arthur was out the door before Hunith had even finished talking, sword in hand. Merlin was hot on his heels, easily keeping pace with him. There was shouting and the ringing of steel meeting steel coming from the centre of the village. Arthur shared a quick look with Merlin before he took off towards the sound.

About twelve men, all wearing mismatched armour and wielding sharp swords, were surrounding their friends. Leon and Morgana were fighting two bandits each, holding their own easily. Guinevere had grabbed a nearby rake and was beating a bandit back with it. Arthur felt a moments worth of pride well up in him before he drew his own sword and threw himself into the fray.

Arthur lost himself in the fight. He concentrated on his opponents, cutting them down one at a time as quickly as he could.

He heard a shout and spun around to find a bandit gripping his hand, staring at the sword he seemed to have dropped on the ground. Arthur didn’t hesitate and plunged his sword into the man’s chest. Another bandit ran at him, only to be struck down by someone else.

A back pressed against his, and Morgana laughed. “Bring back memories of when I used to beat you?”

Arthur huffed. “That never happened.”

A hasty glance of the battlefield showed Arthur how quickly the bandits were losing the fight. Leon was facing one of the last bandits, while Merlin had been cornered by another. Arthur felt a moment of pure panic at the sight, before he caught Merlin’s eyes flash gold and the bandit crumpled to the ground. Guinevere had stood back, rake still grasped in her hands, so she could survey the dying fight.

There was a scream to his right, high and terrified, and Arthur’s heart was in his throat even before he turned towards the screaming child. In an instant he knew none of them would get to her in time, knew the bandit would kill her in frustration, as bandits so often do. Still, he gripped his sword and took off in a sprint, yelling and trying to distract the bandit long enough to block his strike. It didn’t work.

Thankfully, it didn’t need to.

A moment before his strike connected, a second sword blocked the bandit and pushed him away. Arthur watched as Will shoved the girl behind him and faced the bandit, stance almost perfect. They exchanged blows only a few more times before Will slashed his opponent through the stomach. Arthur raised his eyebrows when they made eye contact. He was impressed.

He said as much, and Will grinned cockily. “Better than you nobles?”

Arthur chuckled. “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

A horse whinnied, drawing their attention to the lone surviving bandit as he mounted the animal. “You'll pay for this with your lives! All of you!”

He rode away, dodging Morgana as she swiped at him with her sword. Gwen and Leon ran to her, the both of them breathing hard. Merlin turned to him, worry in his eyes, and relief filled Arthur at seeing him safe.

“Bloody Kanen.” Will swore.

Arthur glanced at him. “That was him?”

Will grunted. “Yeah.”

Arthur watched as Merlin made his way over. “We need to deal with him. Soon.”

Will nodded and grinned at Merlin as he finally reached them. Merlin huffed and puffed, looking first at Arthur and then to Will, checking them both over for injuries. Arthur rolled his eyes, even as he caught himself doing the same to Merlin.

“We’re _fine_ Merlin.” He said, exasperated.

Merlin huffed. “You almost got stabbed!”

Arthur grinned, just to be infuriating. “But I didn’t.”

“Thanks to me.” Merlin hissed.

Arthur waved his hand. “Let’s not worry about the details Merlin.”

Merlin spluttered while Will stared at them both. Arthur spotted Morgana, Leon and Gwen making their way towards them, and saw Hunith approaching from the corner of his eye. He shifted, leaning close to Merlin and dropping his voice low.

“We have to strike tonight, before Kanen can attack again.” He murmured.

Will nodded. Merlin glanced at his friend and glared at Arthur like he wanted to argue. Arthur clapped him on the shoulder before he had the chance. He turned to Will.

“Meet us outside of Hunith’s house at midnight.”

He then turned to Leon, ignoring Merlin’s mutinous expression. His knight looked grim, bloody sword still clutched in his hand. Morgana wasn’t any better, Gwen clinging to her arm and looking at Arthur like he alone could save them all. He glanced at Merlin, saw the determined resolve growing there.

If only she knew how wrong she was. Of all the people in Camelot, Arthur was not the one that could single-handedly save them all. Luckily, the one who could was standing by his side, ready to do what he had to in order to keep his home safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you always slept on the floor?” Arthur asked quietly that night, mindful of the people sleeping around them.   
> He could tell Merlin was grinning, even in the darkness. “Yeah. The bed I've got in Camelot's a luxury by comparison.”  
> He flapped his arms as he spoke, and Arthur tried to imagine what it would have been like, growing up in this small village. “Must’ve been hard.”   
> Merlin hummed, arms dropping back down. “It’s like rock.”  
> “I didn't mean the ground.” Arthur shoved him lightly, and left his leg resting against Merlin’s. “I meant, for you. It must've been difficult.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This one gets a bit violent, nothing too graphic, but proceed with caution.

Merlin hummed again, and to Arthur’s delight, didn’t pull away. “Not really. I didn't know any different.” He shifted closer to Arthur, and for a moment the backs their hands were touching. Then Merlin pulled his hand away. “Life's simple out here. You eat what you grow, and everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head, you're happy.”

Arthur could see it, could almost taste it. A good life, a simple life, away from the pressures of court and fathers that murdered the innocent simply because they were different. “Sounds… nice.”

Merlin snorted. “You'd hate it.”

Arthur smiled, small and weak. “No doubt.”

They trailed off into silence. It was a comfortable silence, for a time. The longer they lay there, side by side, the more aware Arthur became of the points where Merlin’s body pressed up against his. Their legs just barely touched, while their arms were pressed together from shoulder to wrist. Really, they didn’t _need_ to be that close, but, well. Arthur wasn’t moving.

Finally, the silence got to be too much.

“I wanted to say thank you.” Arthur whispered. “For earlier, with the bandit.”

Merlin chuckled, quiet but no less entrancing. “Finally admitting I saved you?”

Arthur turned onto his side so he could face Merlin. He could just barely make him out in the dark. “You’ve been saving me for months Merlin. I owe you my life, probably more times than I can count. I’m only sorry I can’t give you the recognition you deserve for it.”

Merlin turned too, leaning close until they were breathing the same air. “That’s not why I do it.” He whispered fiercely. “I don’t save you for any recognition, I don’t want it. You owe me nothing Arthur, not one thing.” Arthur expected a joke, a jab, a _something_ , to break this seriousness. There was none of those things. “What matters to me is that you’re safe. You, Arthur, not the Prince of Camelot. I want you to be safe because I-“

He cut himself off, biting those pretty lips, and Arthur _ached_ to hear the end of that sentence. “You what?”

“You don’t need to worry about it.” Merlin whispered. His eyes dropped to Arthur’s lips, something he almost missed in the darkness. “It’s not important.”

“I’m the prince, _Mer_ lin.” He mumbled, not even sure what he was saying. His hand came up to cup Merlin’s cheek of its own accord. “I’ll decide what’s important.”

“Spoiled prat.” Merlin breathed, eyes still on Arthur’s lips. Arthur felt a thrill go through him. “I want you to be safe-“

Arthur leaned closer. “Uh huh.”

“Because I-“ Merlin licked his lips.

“Yes?”

Arthur grinned at Merlin’s gulp. “I-“

“Spit it out Merlin.” Arthur whispered, so close now their noses were touching.

“Oh to hell with this.” Merlin grumbled and finally, _finally_ , closed the distance between them.

Arthur sighed into the kiss. It was quick and gentle, just a press of lips really. That was okay with Arthur. Merlin’s lips were as soft he imagined, and at the same time _nothing_ like he could have imagined. His hand slipped down to Merlin’s shoulder and gripped tightly. Merlin made a small noise in the back of his throat, loud in Arthur’s ears. There was a hand in Arthur’s hair, and his eyes had closed at some point, and then Merlin was pulling away and Arthur was blinking his eyes open again.

Arthur’s heart felt ready to beat out of his chest. “Oh.”

“Oh.” Merlin agreed.

Arthur chuckled. Merlin snorted, and then they were kissing again. Arthur cupped Merlin’s face in his hands, pulled him closer and licked at Merlin’s lips in question. The hand in his hair tightened, startling a quiet moan from deep in Arthur’s throat, and then Merlin’s mouth was open, and Arthur was free to plunder and explore to his hearts content. Merlin’s other hand tugged on his hip, pulling him closer until he was on top of him.

Arthur broke off the kiss with a gasp.

Merlin was breathing heavily underneath him, lips swollen and eyes blown wide. Arthur stared at him and found he couldn’t look away. Merlin stared back, breath hot in their shared air. After an eternity, Merlin swallowed and looked away, towards where everyone else was sleeping.

“Everyone’s asleep.” He whispered.

Arthur nodded dumbly, tracing his lips with his eyes. “Uh huh.”

“Will is going to be waiting for us.”

“Okay.” Arthur whispered, moving instead to trace those lips with a finger.

Merlin grinned and pressed a kiss to his fingertip. “We need to go.”

“Right.” Arthur blinked slowly. “The bandits.”

Merlin quirked an eyebrow. “Yes, the bandits.”

Arthur reluctantly pushed himself up and off of Merlin. They both scrambled in the dark, trying to find their armour and swords without waking anyone. They managed to find everything and make their way out of the house within a couple of minutes, and, thankfully, without waking anyone up. Arthur wasn’t sure what excuse he could give for the two of them sneaking off into the night.

Actually, he could think of several excuses, but none he would ever want to say aloud to Morgana, let alone to Hunith.

Will was waiting for them, his father’s too-big chainmail hanging awkwardly from his shoulders and his sword clutched in hand. He straightened when he saw them coming, face determined but nervous.

“What the hell took you two so long?” He hissed.

Arthur watched in amazement as a bright red blush bloomed across Merlin’s cheeks, continuing up to the tips of his ears and down underneath his neckerchief. He had to fight the desire to pull it off and see just how far down it went. Instead, he forced himself to look to Will and answer his question.

“The others took their time falling asleep. I didn’t want to risk waking someone or have them follow us.”

Will shot a him a skeptical look. Clearly he wasn’t the only one that had noticed Merlin’s blush. Arthur stared him down steadily, daring him to call him out on the lie.

Will shrugged. “Well, now you’re here, let’s go.”

They ran quietly through the dark streets of Ealdor, the moon their only source of light. Arthur found his eyes drawn to it more often than not. He could hear it whispering to him again, telling him to let go and change. He focused on putting one foot in front of the other. The moon may have control over him when it was full, but until then he was his own man. He would not give in to it tonight.

They slowed when they entered the forest. Merlin took point, as he seemed to know it best. He knew of a small river nearby, with a clearing along one side that would be a perfect base for no-good bastards to set up camp. Will agreed, and Arthur had to admit it was a solid idea. He gestured for Merlin to lead on, and they melted into the underbrush near silently.

It occurred to him when they arrived at the very edge of the large clearing that Merlin must be doing some sort of magic. Their footsteps were silent on the forest floor, and despite them being close enough to the clearing to hear the quiet murmur of voices, no one seemed to have spotted them.

Arthur grabbed the other two and gestured for them to stay as he moved forward to push the last of the bushes out of the way. He held his breath and peeked out into the clearing.

There must have been at least twenty tents clustered closely together in the clearing, each big enough for two or three men. Several fires were scattered between the tents, casting flickering shadows over the whole area. He counted a dozen horses grazing by the river, and about half a dozen bandits roaming the camp, some stumbling around drunk and some clearly on guard duty. He stared for a few more moments, a plan forming in his minds eye.

Slowly, he inched back to where Merlin and Will were waiting for him.

“Alright, here’s the plan.” He whispered. “Merlin, I’m going to need you to set fire to the tents. There are twenty of them, all clustered together. Can you do it?” Merlin nodded, determined, so he turned to Will. “Their horses are grazing near the river. If you stick to the trees for as long as possible and then swim your way over to them, you shouldn’t be spotted. I need you to let them loose as soon as you see the first tent go up in flames.”

Will frowned. “What good will that do?”

“It’ll mean they won’t have a quick escape, and it’ll be another distraction for them.” He reached out and gripped Wills shoulder. “It’s dangerous. You could be spotted, and we may be too far to help if you find yourself in trouble.”

Will’s eyes grew determined. “I’ll be fine.”

Merlin was worried now, glancing at Will out of the corner of his eye. “And what are you going to be doing?”

“I’ll be hunting down Kanen.” Both of them looked ready to argue, so Arthur quickly raised his hand. “Without their leader they’ll scatter. At the very least, it’ll buy us some time before I can convince my father to send some knights out here. At best, they’ll never regroup and leave you alone.”

“Arthur.” He could hear the warning in Merlin’s tone, knew what was coming next.

He held up his hand again. “As soon as you’ve set all the tents aflame, I want you to meet up with Will. Once that’s done you can both make your way to me. If I haven’t taken Kanen down by then, you’re free to step in. Alright?”

Will gripped his sword tight. “Sounds good to me.”

Arthur’s eyes were still locked on Merlin. “Merlin?”

“Fine.” He finally said, though it was clearly reluctant.

“Good.”

Merlin leaned closer to him, suddenly agitated again. “How are you even going to find Kanen?”

Arthur grinned. “I’ll look for the biggest tent.”

Will snorted and Merlin groaned, shaking his head. “Alright, fine. Let’s go.”

The three of them crept towards the clearing. Arthur motioned towards the horses, saw the moment Will had planned a way to get to them unseen. They nodded to each other, and then Will melted back into the trees and was gone. Arthur turned to make his way around the clearing, eyes on the biggest tent, set up in the dead centre of the clearing.

A hand on his stopped him, and Arthur suddenly found himself staring into worried eyes as blue and endless as the ocean. His mind and body froze.

“Please be careful.” Merlin whispered, so quiet if Arthur didn’t have a wolfs heading he wasn’t sure he would have heard him at all.

He squeezed Merlin’s hand. “You too.”

Merlin hesitated, then pressed a quick kiss to his lips. It was over before Arthur could even respond, and then Merlin’s hand slipped from his and he too disappeared into the trees. Arthur was left unable to move for a moment, a hand on his lips where Merlin kiss still tingled.

He shook himself and turned, quietly drawing his sword.

He stuck to the trees for as long as he could, keeping an eye on the few guards walking the perimeter. He waited until the patrolling bandit passed his hiding spot before quietly sprinting into the mess of tents. He kept one eye on the largest tent, the other on his surroundings. The last thing he needed was to turn a corner and slam into a bandit because he wasn’t paying attention.

Thankfully, no one was patrolling the middle of the camp, and Arthur managed to reach the tent without incident.

A shout went up, and Arthur heard the _whoosh_ of fire before he saw the tents on the other side of the clearing light up in flames. He spared a moment of worry for Merlin and Will, and then he ducked into the tent.

It was through sheer instinct that he dodged the sword that came sailing towards his head. He let himself drop and roll, further into the tent, before he sprung up and spun around, sword at the ready in front of him.

“Pendragon.” Kanen snarled at him.

Arthur’s grip tightened on his sword. “Kanen.”

The man yelled and charged. Arthur grunted as they locked swords, the bandit leader stronger than he had thought. Arthur shoved him back and an instant later was forced the defend against a flurry of blows. He dodged a strike to his left, blocked a swipe at his leg and yelled as Kanen kicked him square in the chest. He went flying backwards, rolling out of the tent and into smoke filled air.

Kanen followed him out, such rage and murder in his eyes that Arthur found himself scrambling back to his feet as fast as he could.

Arthur blocked strike after strike, stepping carefully backwards as he went. Kanen advanced on him, a maniac grin on his face. Arthur blocked another strike, saw Kanen stumble slightly, and immediately pressed his advantage. He fought quick and hard, eager to get this fight over with so he could get back to Merlin. Kanen cursed and stumbled under the onslaught, his grin gone and eyes wide in fear.

Arthur feinted a strike to the leg. Kanen, clearly tiring from their fight, dropped his sword to block. Arthur changed direction at the last second. His sword cut deep along Kanen’s middle, and Arthur felt a detached satisfaction as the bandit gasped and fell to his knees. Kanen glared at him one last time, clutching at his chest, before he fell forward and went still.

He glared at Kanen’s body for a moment before turning to find where Merlin and Will had gotten to. They needed to get away from this place before they were overwhelmed by the sheer number of bandits Kanen had managed to gather. He took a step towards where he had last seen Merlin.

“Look out!”

Arthur spun around at the cry, watching as Will ran at him full speed, making a valiant effort to reach him. For a split second he didn’t understand why, and then he saw the arrow heading straight for his chest. His eyes widened as he recognized Kanen, bleeding out from his wound, but nonetheless alive and holding an empty crossbow pointed directly at him. He tried to twist out of the way, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to dodge in time, knew Will was too far away to reach him, knew his chainmail would be nothing to such a bolt.

Arthur closed his eyes and prepared for the pain, even as he tried desperately to throw himself out of the way. He felt a wave of _something_ rush over him, protective and comforting. It made his eyes blink open.

The bolt had frozen in the air, just in front of his heart.

Arthur released his breath in one long exhale. The arrow hovered for a second, and then dropped to the ground. Kanen collapsed with it, dead. The warm feeling – _magic_ – disappeared, leaving him feeling empty and vulnerable. He shivered.

Will finally reached him, heaving for air. “You alright?”

“Thanks to Merlin.” Arthur muttered, standing at Will’s back. Another wave of bandits, three dirty men that looked like they hadn’t bathed in months, ran at them. Arthur lifted his sword and struck at one’s side, so fast the bandit almost failed to block him. Will grunted behind him, his back pressing hard against Arthur’s.

Arthur glanced around the battlefield. He hadn’t seen Merlin in far too long, and it was making him anxious. He blocked a strike at his head and danced around a second blade, Will moving with him. And then, he finally saw Merlin. The idiot had gotten himself trapped between a flaming tent and five bandits. He cursed and locked swords with a bandit, only to push him away as hard as he could a moment later. In the same instant he grabbed Will and hauled them away from the fight, giving them a second’s reprieve.

“Go help him.” Arthur said, shoving Will away. Will sent him a _look,_ one he couldn’t be bothered deciphering, so he pulled out his prattish-prince voice that everyone but Merlin obeyed. “Go!”

Will shot a glance Merlin’s way and cursed. “Don’t die, or Merlin will kill us both.”

Arthur laughed and spun his sword, blocking a bandit’s swipe at his middle. Will shoved another approaching bandit away and slashed him through the chest before sprinting to Merlin’s side. Arthur turned and concentrated on the two bandits left.

It didn’t take him long to finish off the pair. It would seem Kanen had been relying on sheer numbers to intimidate, because some of these bandits could hardly hold a sword right. He turned to Merlin and Will, eyes widening as four bandits ran at them together.

Merlin held up a hand and shouted a string of words in the Old Tongue. A fierce whirlwind rose from the ground beneath his fingertips. In a second it had engulfed the bandits and flung them away into trees and burning tents. Two ran screaming, one desperately tried to put out the fire crawling up his body, and the fourth didn’t rise from where he had slammed into the ground.

Arthur whooped and held up his sword in victory.

And then everything went wrong.

“Get them you cowards!” He heard someone yell, right by his ear, and then there was an all-consuming agony starting at his side and flaring outwards like a thousand knives.

Arthur _screamed_.

He heard a cry, a shout, so desperate it broke his heart. He knew whose voice that was. He struggled to fight the pain, to push it down like he had been taught, but every breath seemed to send another spike of agony through him. He grasped at his side with one hand, the other fisting the grass, and oh, when had he fallen to the ground?

A boom of thunder shook Arthur, so loud he could _feel_ it. It shocked the pain away, just for a moment, and he was able to lift his head.

What he saw made his breath catch.

The clearing was in ruins. The tents, still burning, had been flung every-which way, as if tossed there by a huge storm. The ground itself had been ripped up in places, deep gashes that looked like they had been made by an angry beast. Then there was the storm. It was unlike anything Arthur had ever seen, rolling and furious as if the world had wronged it in some way and it was out for revenge. Thunder flashed in its center.

And in the middle of it all, Merlin. Merlin, with his eyes glowing gold and furious. Both of his hands were thrown in the sky, and Arthur felt a jolt of _something_ – awe and fear and pure _disbelief_ – go through him. He’d never seen Merlin use such powerful magic.

A group of about a dozen bandits drew his attention, standing about halfway between Arthur and his manservant – friend? _lover?_ – and looking terrified. Arthur couldn’t blame them.

One bandit, the biggest of the lot, had a knife in his hand. It dripped blood onto the ground, and a flash of thunder had it shining pure silver. Pain ran up his side again, and his head fell to meet the ground. Silver. Well, at least the intense pain made sense now.

He wasn’t sure what happened next – there was a few more booms of thunder, and what he could only describe as the crackle of lightning along the ground followed by screams and shouts of pain. He tried to look and see what was happening, tried to understand what he was hearing, but he just couldn’t. His head was spinning too hard to make sense of anything.

Then he was being dragged, away from the noise and the screaming and the fighting, and Arthur had enough awareness left to know that might not be a good thing. He wiggled and kicked weakly, trying to get whoever it was to let go of him. There was a grunt, and then the hold on his arms gripped him tighter.

“Stop _fighting me_!” Was hissed right in his ear, and it took Arthur a moment to recognize Will’s voice.

“Silver knife.” He muttered back, because that was important, it was _critical_ _information_. “Stabbed me.”

“Yeah yeah.” Will puffed, out of breath. “How dare someone stab such a royal prat as yourself, right?”

Arthur was laid down against a tree, surrounded by soft grass. He forced his head up, saw Will desperately sending worried glances back the way they had came. He grunted and shook his head, succeeding in gaining the other man’s attention.

“No.” He slurred, and oh dear, he was slurring already. That wasn’t good. “Was silv’r.”

Will frowned. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

Arthur opened his mouth, then shut it in a panic. Will didn’t know. Will couldn’t know. No one could know. No one but-

“M’rlin!” Arthur desperately tried to look for him, he _needed_ him. “Where…?”

“He’s-“

“Arthur!” A shout cut him off. “Will!”

“Over here!” Will yelled back, and Arthur relaxed against the tree.

A second later and Merlin was there, eyes still swirling with gold, and he was the most beautiful thing Arthur had ever seen. He reached out a hand for him, leaned into Merlin's side when he took it and pressed himself close. Hands roamed down Arthur’s body, found the break in Arthur’s chainmail where the knife had pierced him. Arthur moaned as the touch sent a wave of fire up his body.

“Silv’r.” He managed.

Merlin paled instantly. It made him look ethereal in the moonlight. Like one of the forest pixies his nursemaid used to tell him tales of, although Arthur knew this pixie would never harm him. He leaned into him more, tried to ignore the way the pain only seemed to be getting worse.

“Merlin.” He heard Will say. “Merlin, silver only effects one creature like this-“

“Shut up Will.” Merlin growled, and Arthur hissed as his hand pressed against his wound again.

Will, remarkably, did shut up. Arthur wondered if it was because it was Merlin doing the commanding, or because he was processing the fact that the Prince of Camelot was a werewolf. Oh god, Arthur might be sick. _He knew._

He must have blacked out for a moment, because suddenly he was lying down completely in the soft grass, and Merlin was examining his side. His chainmail had been taken off of him, somehow. He blinked dazedly at the gleaming metal lying in a heap next to him.

“Arthur.” Merlin’s voice was urgent, face set. “I think the tip of the knife broke off when it was pulled free. I can see it.”

Fingers pressed deeper at the wound, and Arthur whimpered. “Hurts.”

He should be ashamed of how fast he had succumbed to the pain, really. He was a prince, damn it, he should be able to stand a little stab without crying like a child. But- well. Honestly, Arthur felt like he was dying, so having a shard of silver wedged inside of him made a lot of sense. It probably _was_ killing him.

“I’m going to have to pull it out.” Merlin said, and Arthur almost panicked.

It hurt just _pressing_ against it, for Merlin to actually _reach in_ and-

But the silver had to come out. He shifted, bared his side so Merlin could reach it easily. “Quick.”

Merlin’s hands pressed on either side of the stab wound. Arthur tried to keep the panic down, tried to breath and hold still. He wasn’t sure if he could. Maybe he said it out loud, or maybe Merlin had learned how to read minds, because magic washed over him, warm and loving, and he was held completely still. He whimpered before he could think to stop himself.

Merlin muttered a few words he didn’t understand, and then his side was alight with agony once more. It was like being stabbed all over again. Arthur tried not to scream, letting only whimpers and small cries out as Merlin guided the shard of silver out with his magic.

He felt it when it finally, _finally_ left his body.

He felt like he could breathe again. The agony disappeared almost instantly, and he was left with the familiar deep hurt that came with being stabbed. The magic surrounding him retreated, making Arthur shiver.

“Arthur.” Merlin breathed. “Arthur say something.”

He groaned and opened eyes that he hadn’t even realized had fallen shut. He found Merlin in an instant, pale and scared and desperate. He grunted and lifted his hand to trail his fingers along Merlin’s cheek. He mumbled Merlin’s name, the best he could manage.

Merlin smiled, tears in his eyes, and gripped his hand against his face. “Hey. There you are.”

Arthur shifted slightly. He caught something out of the corner of his eye, and a jolt of surprise hit him. Guinevere was sat next to him, a sword in one hand, staring anxiously at the clearing Will had dragged him from. Arthur followed her gaze and tensed. Morgana and Leon were fighting off the few remaining bandits, back to back. Will was fighting a particularly nasty looking bandit, who kept throwing murderous looks Arthur’s way.

He turned back to Merlin, confused. “What?”

Merlin smiled and run a hand through his hair. “They just got here. Most of the bandits have run off, but some looked like they were ready to try and finish you off.” His hand squeezed Arthur’s and his eyes flared hard and golden. He lowered his voice to barely a whisper. “I would’ve liked to see them try.”

Arthur grunted and shook his head. He used his free hand to prop himself up, intent on sitting up so he could properly see what was going on.

Merlin squawked and tried to push him back down. “No no no- Arthur! Lie down!”

Guinevere had turned around at Merlin’s admonishment and then there was a delicate hand on his shoulder, pushing far more insistently than he had thought her capable of. “Please lie still sire. We still have to bandage you up.”

Arthur groaned again and flopped back down. He couldn’t fight both them and the pain. “The others-“

“Can handle themselves.” Merlin cut him off, ripping up the bottom of his own shirt. “Now hold still.”

Arthur, for once, did as he was told. Merlin’s hands shook, but he worked quickly. Guinevere pulled his tunic up and out of the way, hissing a little in sympathy when she saw exactly how deep his injury was. A quick glance told Arthur all he needed to know. He was bleeding steadily, from what didn’t look like a big stab, but he had known men to die of smaller cuts than this before. He looked away as Merlin began bandaging him up, Guinevere helping where she could.

“We need to clean this as soon as we can.” Merlin muttered, more to himself than anything. “Mother should have some clean water we can use. Not the best, but better than nothing. And she knows how to stitch people up, so you’re going to be fine.”

He had finished now, out of scraps to wrap him in, and his hands were fluttering anxiously over his body. He grunted and grabbed Merlin’s hand. Their eyes locked, and Arthur had to clear his throat before he could talk.

“Help me stand.” He whispered. Merlin immediately looked ready to argue, so Arthur squeezed his hand hard. “Please.”

Merlin huffed. “Fine, but you lean on me. No trying to be a tough guy.”

Arthur snorted. “Yes sire.”

Merlin’s lips quirked into a quick grin. Arthur counted it as a win. Merlin slowly helped him up, supporting him on one side, while Guinevere helped him from his other side. He sent her a grateful smile all the same, a smile that quickly turned into a pained grimace as he forced himself up and onto his feet. It took a lot of silent curses and gritted teeth, but eventually he was standing, his arm over Merlin’s shoulder as he leaned against him.

The sound of sword meeting sword had died out in the time it had taken Arthur to stand, and he looked up as Morgana, Leon and Will came running over. All three eyed him with concern, eyes flickering to his bandaged side.

“Are you alright?” Leon asked.

Arthur nodded, a little breathless. “I’ll live. The bandits?”

“We’ve killed at least half of them.” Leon grimaced. “The rest escaped into the woods, but I don’t think they’ll be giving Ealdor any more trouble.”

Arthur nodded and was about to respond when Morgana cut in, stepping forward and glancing between Merlin, Arthur and Will.

“What was that before?” She asked, equal parts fear and wonder. “The storm? We could see it from miles away! And the clearing- it’s in ruins!”

Arthur shook his head and leaned on Merlin more heavily. “Morgana, don’t-“

“It was magic, wasn’t it?” She asked, and oh, she was really getting excited now, wasn’t she?

They were doomed. Absolutely, totally, doomed.

“It was me.”

Everyone turned to Will, open-mouthed and shocked. Will stared straight at him as he spoke, like he didn’t dare look at anyone else. From the shocked-angry-guilty look on Merlin’s face, Arthur thought he understood why.

“It was me.” Will repeated. “I used magic.”

Leon, his ever loyal knight, looked to him even as he brought his sword up. Guinevere had a hand over her mouth, glancing between Will and Arthur so rapidly he worried her eyes might fly from her head. Morgana was varying between glaring at Arthur and looking at Will in awe. Merlin was shaking his head slightly, biting his lip to stay quiet yet pleading with his eyes all the same.

“Sire?” Leon asked hesitantly.

Will tilted his chin up, a challenge in his eyes. To anyone else it would seem as if he were daring Arthur to fight him, to call him evil and kill him as his father had taught him, but Arthur knew better. That look was not for him. It was daring Merlin to correct him, to reveal the true sorcerer, as if Arthur would ever let Merlin put himself in that kind of danger.

“The magic used here today saved my life.” He started before Merlin could say anything, staring at Will and also not daring to look at anyone else. “It saved all of our lives, and the lives of everyone in Ealdor. I cannot punish such an act.” There was a sharp intake of breath from Guinevere, and a disbelieving look from Morgana. He cleared his throat. “Besides that, Ealdor is not in Camelot.” At this, he turned his eyes to Leon, looked pointedly his sword. “As such, the law does not apply here.”

Everything was silent for a moment, and then Leon nodded, lowering his sword. Merlin’s hand was shaking slightly where it was pressed against his chest, holding him upright, and Arthur squeezed his shoulder. He hissed slightly in pain as the action pulled at his side. Merlin shot him a look full of worry and visibly drew himself up.

“Let’s go.” Merlin said, firm and commanding.

Arthur nodded. They turned together, away from the carnage they had created, and headed back to Hunith’s.

She was awake and waiting for them when they finally returned. She took one look at Arthur, who was being all but carried by Merlin and Leon at that point, and ushered them into the house. Arthur was deposited into Hunith’s bed and in seconds Hunith was sat next to him, unwrapping his bindings and wasting no time in examining him.

“Merlin, go get me some clean water.” He scrambled off instantly. “Guinevere, there are bandages in the kitchen cupboard.”

“Alright.” She said and raced away.

“Is there anything we can do?” Morgana asked, and Arthur would tease her for the worry in her voice, but now hardly seemed like the time.

“Yes. Will- I lent your mother my needle and thread. Could you and Morgana go retrieve it? I fear this will need stitches.”

Will nodded, even as he sent a wary glance at Morgana, but she was already eagerly making her way to the door. Will followed her after a second’s hesitation. Leon watched them go, gripping his sword hilt tightly, clearly uncomfortable. Arthur sighed and laid back, let Hunith work without any complaint. He’d have to talk to him sooner rather than later.

Guinevere arrived back first, a large pile of bandages in her arms, and Hunith smiled distractedly. “Thank you dear. Sit them down and go sit by the fire. You look frozen.”

And she did, Arthur realized. She was shivering where she stood, though she tried not to show it, and Arthur felt a moment of confusion. He was far from cold, though perhaps that had more to do with his injury than the actual temperature. The night was cool without any fire to warm it this time of year.

Guinevere went, and dragged Leon over with her as she did. Then Merlin appeared, two buckets of water in hand and stumbling, and Arthur felt something even flare in his chest, making him even warmer than before. He groaned when Hunith pulled at his injury, and then she was gently cleaning it and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out.

He wasn’t sure when Morgana and Will got back, but he felt it when Hunith started stitching him up. The feeling of needle through flesh was as familiar as it was uncomfortable. He hissed as his skin was stitched back together. At least Hunith was gentler than Gaius ever was, and wasn’t scolding him for being careless.

“That’s all I can do for now.” Hunith announced a few minutes later, standing and gathering the extra bandages. “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you to take it easy while you heal.”

Morgana and Merlin snorted in unison while Leon coughed into his fist and very pointedly stared into the fire. Arthur flushed and mumbled an ‘of course’ to the blanket. He waited until Hunith was out of the room and stuck his tongue out at Merlin, which only got him a cheeky grin in return.

They were all given food to eat and an order to rest from Hunith, though the sun was beginning to rise into a clear sky. Will was shoved out the door and escorted home as Hunith left to start her chores, and Merlin dropped down at the foot of the bed, yawning and already half asleep. Guinevere curled up by the fire, a blanket over her shoulders and a pack under her head. Arthur envied them, for no matter how much his body craved sleep his mind would grant him not rest. And neither, he suspected, would the two pairs of eyes glaring at him.

He sighed, watched Merlin’s breathing even out as he slipped into sleep. “I don’t suppose we could do this in the morning?”

“It is the morning.” Morgana hissed out, and any worry she had for him before was gone and now only fueling her anger. “What were you thinking Arthur? Did you finally lose what little sense you had? I mean- three men against forty, how could you even-“

“Morgana-“

“You didn’t even take Leon!” And Arthur couldn’t help but flinch back from her tone and the look his knight gave him. “I can understand you not taking Gwen, and I know you think I shouldn’t fight, but you didn’t even take Leon!”

“And what was I supposed to say?” Arthur hissed, mindful of the two still asleep. “That I planned to storm an enemy camp with only two other men? That one was a sorcerer, that he had offered to help, and I trusted him to fight for his home without worrying he might turn on me? That I wouldn’t punish a man for doing what he could to protect his own?” Arthur snorted. “You would have thought me enchanted, or mad.”

_Perhaps you still do_ went unsaid, but he was sure they heard it.

Morgana’s eyes had softened now, and Arthur remembered all the times she’d fought the laws on magic and thought perhaps she understood. Perhaps she even approved, under all the worry and anger.

“Why _did_ you trust him?” Leon asked, brow furrowed, because he was a good man, but a lifetime in Camelot had taught him all the wrong things.

“Because.” _Because you’re thinking of the wrong man, because he’s Merlin, because I love him._ “Because he’s Merlin’s friend. He trusted him, and I saw no other way to defeat Kanen without risking the lives of every man, woman and child in this village.”

“So you just risked your own lives instead?” Morgana snapped, but there was less bite now, and Arthur knew she understood.

Sometimes you had to do what you thought was right and damn the consequences, after all.

“Yes. And I would do it again, without hesitation.” Arthur said seriously.

Morgana sighed and sank down where she stood, arms wrapped around her. Leon still looked like he was struggling with all that Arthur had said, but one look at Morgana had him pulling off his cloak to wrap around her. She took it gratefully without looking up.

Arthur frowned as a thought struck him. “How did you even know we were gone, or where to find us?”

Leon looked straight at Morgana. Arthur watched as she twisted the fabric of Leon’s cloak in her hands before her head snapped up, pale green eyes hard as ice and yet scared as a newborn deer. “I- I had that dream again. If you fighting, and losing. I saw you get shot with an arrow, and then the dream changed and instead the arrow dropped to the ground.” She sucked in a sharp breath, sent a quick glance at his bandages side. “And then you were stabbed, and I woke up screaming.”

“It woke us all up.” Leon said quietly, no looking at either of them. “And then we noticed you and Merlin were missing, and Morgana insisted we go looking for you. I had my suspicions, and your tracks were easy enough to follow.” He winced, glanced at Arthur. “Not that we needed it, when that storm started up.”

Morgana’s eyes sparkled at the mere mention, and Arthur had to wonder how Uther’s lies had never gotten to her, had never blinded her to the innocence of magic. “It was incredible.”

“Yes.” Arthur agreed, because above all else, the magic had been incredible. He fought not to glance at Merlin. “Yes it was.”

They all laid down to sleep after that, in silent agreement that they needed the rest. Arthur found his thoughts spiraling in his head, chasing each other around and around until he realized he wasn’t really thinking anything that made sense anymore. He snuggled deeper into the blankets and fell asleep not long after.

It was, unsurprisingly, Merlin that woke him the next day. Arthur groaned and tried to fall back asleep, not wanting to face the real world just yet, but his stomach cried for food and a certain someone wouldn’t stop poking his face, so it was with great reluctance that he opened his eyes.

He immediately wanted to go back in time and stop himself from making such a foolish decision. Midday light streamed into the little hut, hitting him square in the face. He hissed and closed his eyes again, whacking Merlin’s hand away before it could poke at him again.

“Go ‘way Merlin.” He grumbled into the pillow.

“Terribly sorry sire.” Merlin said, not sounding terribly sorry in the slightest. “But it is time you wake up. Not even princes get to sleep in all day you know.”

Arthur peeked out from under the pillow, a plan stewing in his mind as he pouted up at Merlin. “Not even injured princes?”

Merlin laughed and waggled a finger at him, even as his cheeks blushed pink. “Nope.”

Arthur shot his hand out, lightning fast, and grabbed his finger, used it to pull the other man closer. “Could you make an exception?”

Merlin choked, stumbling over half formed words and nonsense as Arthur pressed little kisses to the tips of his captured finger. It was only when Arthur let him go that he seemed to regain the ability to speak full sentences.

“Alright.” Then he cleared his throat and gave Arthur a _look._ “But that means you stay in bed _all day_. No more exceptions, _sire._ ”

Merlin sent him a wicked grin. The feeling of success died in his chest as Merlin went to get him something to eat. He got the distinct feeling he had just been played for a fool, even though he was the one trying to do the fooling. He frowned and sat up.

“You are aware that I’m the prince here, and you can’t actually tell me what to do?” Arthur drawled, his stomach rumbling as Merlin came back and handed him a bowl full of stew.

“Of course sire.” Merlin sat on the side of the bed, his own bowl in hand. “Eat.”

Arthur snorted and raised his spoon to his mouth. He quickly devoured the food, despite its bland taste, as he realized how hungry he was. Merlin ate at a much slower pace, eyes hardly ever leaving Arthur’s face. Arthur let the bowl drop to his lap when he finished, and they sat in silence before Arthur hesitantly reached out.

His hands landed on thin hips, and Merlin sucked in a soft breath. “Is this okay?”

Merlin nodded and pushed back slightly, until his back was pressed up against Arthur’s side and Arthur was leaning his head against Merlin’s shoulder. He sighted happily, shifted until his chest was pressed along Merlin’s back and his arms were wrapped completely around his waist. His bowl clattered to the floor, the spoon joining it a second later. Merlin hummed contentedly, stew going cold in his hands.

“You were amazing last night.” He whispered, clinging to Merlin tightly. “I’ve never seen you use magic like that before.”

“Of course you haven’t. I didn’t want to scare you away.” Merlin whispered, and Arthur’s arms tighten around his hips.

“Never.” He swore quietly. “I’ll never leave you.”

“Nor I you.” Merlin promised.

Silence fell, this time heavy with words and promises they both knew they couldn’t keep, not with the lives they lived, the people they were, the secrets they held.

“What are we going to do?” Merlin whispered.

Arthur frowned. “What do you mean?”

“About us.” A hand found one of Arthur’s and interlocked their fingers. “I seriously doubt anyone is going accept that- that we’re-“

“That I’ve fallen for a peasant farm boy without the use of some devious love spell?”

Arthur felt Merlin’s hand tighten around his, heard the choked off words. “Y-Yeah.”

Arthur smiled into Merlin’s shoulder, turned slightly to mouth at his neck. “What’s one more secret?” He asked, and really, hiding this, this need to _touch_ , might be the hardest thing Arthur’s ever had to do, but he’d do it to keep Merlin close. “And besides, it’s not like it’s unheard of for a royal to take a bedwarmer.”

Merlin sighed, stroked his free hand through his hair. “Is that what you’ll tell them?”

“If you agree it’s best.” Arthur pulled back slightly, met blue eyes flecked with gold. “I’d tell all of the five kingdoms how I felt about you if I could Merlin.” Merlin gasped, and Arthur smiled. “But I think that’s going to have to wait.”

Merlin nodded, rested his forehead against Arthur’s. “Yes, that’s probably for the best. If anyone asks, just tell them-“

_Tell them lies_.

Arthur pressed a gentle kiss to Merlin’s lips, losing himself in the touch and the taste and the smell, and it lasted a lifetime before Arthur pulled away. He kissed him again, this one quick but no less loving, before he stopped and rested his head against Merlin’s again. It felt so _right_ , like they were in their own little bubble, and Arthur wished they never had to leave.

Wishes, however, were things not often seen come true, and within minutes someone knocked on the door to the hut. Merlin startled in his arms, and they both turned their attention to the door.

“Merlin?” Will’s voice was muffled, but no less recognizable. “You in there?”

Merlin huffed. Arthur knew that look. It was Merlin’s ‘you’ve interrupted me, keep doing so at your own peril’ look. He had learned fast that when Merlin was concentrating on something – really concentrating on something – it was best not to disturb him. Not if he wanted a proper meal the next time Merlin served him.

And while Arthur loved that Merlin would rather stay with him, he knew their time here was limited. He could have Merlin all to himself in a few days. He didn’t want to take away what time he had with his friend, and he especially didn’t want to take away any time he could be spending with his mother.

“Go on.” He whispered, letting him go at last.

Merlin frowned. “Arthur-“

Arthur caught his chin, gave him another quick kiss. God, but he’d never tire of kissing those lips. “We’re only here a few more days Merlin, and I’m not sure when we’ll be able to visit Ealdor again.” Merlin's lips thinned, and his eyes looked torn. Arthur leaned back in the bed. “Go on. I’m under strict orders not to leave this bed all day. You’ll know where to find me if you start to miss me too much.”

Another knock at the door, and Arthur nodded his head towards it, eyebrows raised expectedly.

“Coming!” Merlin grinned and with a flash of golden eyes Arthur’s empty bowl was stacked on his in his hands. He kissed Arthur, one last time, and then he was racing first to the kitchen and then to the front door.

Arthur relaxed into the bed, and while he normally hated the idea of sitting still for so long, he thought perhaps today he would enjoy it.

He was drifting off into a light doze when the door opened again. It startled him to awareness, had him automatically reaching for a sword that wasn’t there. He threw a glance at the closing door, surprised to see Will standing there awkwardly. They stared at each other, unmoving, and Arthur’s mind started creating all sorts of reasons as to why Will would wish to speak with him now. The most obvious answer had his heart beat fast in anticipation and fear.

“You fought well last night.” Arthur finally said, more to break the silence than anything.

He got a smug grin in return. “Better than you knights?”

Yes, Arthur thought, and it wasn’t as startling as it would have once been. “I think you have a natural talent with the blade, something a number of my knights certainly lack.”

Will blinked in surprised, caught off guard by the honesty. “I- thank you.”

“I’ve come to learn nobility and honour are not traits passed down through blood.” He said carefully. “Any individual could meet the requirements of knighthood, even if their blood says otherwise. Perhaps, when I am king…”

He let the statement trail off, clear in its meaning, and Will nodded dumbly, looking shocked and slightly overwhelmed at what Arthur was suggesting. What he was _offering._ He let the conversation trail off into silence, knew Will had come here with something to say and knew he wouldn’t be able to distract him forever. Worry and fear flared up in equal measure, but Arthur beat it back.

Eventually Will cleared his throat, and Arthur cocked his head in silent question.

“I’m sorry for how I treated you.” Will said as he leaned back awkwardly against the door. “It wasn’t fair of me.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Did Merlin tell you to say that?”

Will rolled his eyes and pulled a face. “Of course.”

Arthur barked out a laugh, though the nervousness hadn’t left him. He swallowed and shifted on the bed. “Is that all you’re here for?”

“No.” Will said, dashing any lasting hope Arthur had of getting out of Ealdor without having this conversation.

He sighed. “Out with it then.”

Will pushed off of the wall and walked closer to him, dropping his voice when he spoke again. “I want the truth.”

Arthur’s defences raised instantly. “And why should I give it to you?”

“Because you’re taking my best friend with you.” He said, and Arthur couldn’t say anything to that. “I just want to know he’s safe.”

“I would never hurt him.” Arthur growled.

“And when the full moon comes out?” Will shot back, and Arthur immediately felt a twinge of panic in his chest. He fell quiet, trying to wrestle away the feeling, and Will sighed into the silence, drawing his attention back to him. “Look, I think you’re a good man, alright? You might even make a decent king one day. I understand why he wants to be by your side. But he’s like a brother to me, and I can’t spend every full moon worrying about him any more than I already do.”

Arthur studied Will for a moment, before finally inclining his head. “As I’ve already said, I would never hurt him.” He paused and put as much emphasis on his next words as was possible. “No matter what form I may take.”

Will breathed out a long sigh and nodded. Arthur hesitated, then drew himself up as much as he could in the bed, back straight and every inch the Crowned Prince.

“You must never tell anyone what you know.” He commanded. “There’s only one other person that knows, and quite frankly, that was already one too many.”

“I’m not an idiot.” Will snorted. “I know how to keep a secret.”

Arthur thought of Merlin, of Will claiming his magic as his own so Merlin wouldn’t have to expose himself, and knew he spoke the truth. Something in him settled.

“That was the secret, wasn’t it?” Will asked suddenly.

Arthur frowned. “What?”

“You said that you both had secrets to tell.” He explained. “When Merlin told you about his magic, I mean. I didn’t think there was anything that could rival his, but. Well.”

Arthur chuckled, dry and with no humour. “Yes, well.”

“You’re in just as much danger as Merlin, aren’t you?” Will asked, and his eyes were far too knowing for some random village boy. “Even more, maybe.”

Arthur dropped his gaze, fist twisting in his blanket. “Yes.”

Will sucked in a breath. “You don’t think-“

“The law is clear.” Arthur said, looking back up. The steadiness of his voice surprised him. “There can be no exceptions. I’ve no doubt what my father would do if he found out.”

Silence filled the room, until Will broke it by moving a step forward. His eyes were like fire when Arthur looked up. “Then he won’t find out.”

“I sincerely hope not.” Arthur said.


End file.
